


Teenage Dream

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 是男高中生的岳洋酱，青梅竹马，分上下两篇进行青少年就是很好，连接吻都是汽水和糖果味
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

岳明辉嘴里一根手上一根的提着刚从自家冰箱里拿出的冰棍蹦跶着下了楼，他敲了几下门没人开便熟练的从门框上贴的福字后面掏出一把备用钥匙，开了门再把钥匙给贴回去，做完这一套他关了门敞开声喊李振洋“洋洋！”  
没回答估计又打游戏呢。  
岳明辉直接走去李振洋房间，一进去果然看到李振洋戴着耳机在游戏里激情对线，丝毫没发现房间里还多了个人。  
高考结束之后李振洋立刻开启了没日没夜的打游戏模式，俩姐姐为了奖励弟弟，大姐送了新款游戏机，二姐给他买了那个据说戴上就聋的耳机——结合李振洋房里的电视，岳明辉说这就叫沉浸式体验。  
岳明辉悄没声儿走过去，把手里的冰棍猛地贴上李振洋的后脖子然后迅速后退到安全距离。  
果然如他所料，李振洋像是只炸了毛的猫跳了起来，一按暂停耳机一甩就要在现实中跟人火热对线，结果看到是岳明辉又把毛迅速收拢了毫无准备的跳到他身上。  
“老岳！”  
岳明辉被他这么一跳差点站不稳，感慨亏自己退到的地方后面是堵墙。  
他俩身高现在都开始一米七出头往八上长，岳明辉时刻怀疑着李振洋哪天会长到比他还高，到时候怕是就不能这么搂着了——于是岳明辉脑子里出现了什么奇怪的画面：李振洋长的都跟老詹一样高一边壮了，还这么三步并两步的跟上篮样的哐哐的往他身上砸……  
岳明辉噗嗤笑出来，李振洋没问他为什么突然笑，偏过头去亲他嘴角再蹦下来，毫不客气的拿过岳明辉手上的那根拆开塞嘴里。  
“毕业舞会你准备好了吗？”  
李振洋重新坐下，他和岳明辉口味不一样，喜欢裹着稍微甜过头的巧克力的奶油雪糕，他把脆皮咬破侧过头看正锁门的岳明辉。  
“准备什么啊？我都不知道是不是亲生的。”  
岳明辉哼哼两声，“我妈带着茜茜去新天地买裙子了，顺带捎着我的，衬衣都没身新的。”  
“那你穿我的。”李振洋把雪糕直接塞嘴里站起来去自己衣橱里扒拉，提出两件蒙着塑料包装的衬衫，他两手空不出来说的话也含糊不清：“你稀罕辣一件。”  
“逗你玩的，昨天晚上给我拿皮尺量半天尺寸。”  
岳明辉过去把那根雪糕从李振洋嘴里抽出来，他能清楚的看到李振洋的嘴唇沾到了融化的白色奶油，和他稍微有点厚的嘴唇被冰的更红对比更加明显。  
这场景让他想到了一些不太好的画面，岳明辉急忙的咬碎了自己那根橙子味的冰棍囫囵咽下去，碎裂的冰块明明顺着食道滑进胃里却激的他后脑勺疼。  
好在让他冷静了下来。

李振洋把衬衫挂回去重新接手了自己的雪糕，北京的夏天现在热的像是下了火，开窗通风透进来的空气好像能蒸发所有毛孔里的水分。偏偏李振洋怕热又怕受凉，空调温度不敢开太低，刚才打游戏还不觉得有多热，现在吃了这根雪糕就觉得房间温度好像越来越高了。  
李振洋悄悄回头看坐到自己床上已经开始代替自己打游戏的岳明辉，琢磨起了毕业舞会的事。  
他和岳明辉上的高中在他们一入学就换了校长，刚巧这位校长充满了各种新潮想法，于是他们一路都是各种实验的小白鼠。到了他们高考结束按理说应该是一个毕业典礼就弄完了的事，这位校长却大手一挥把学校的室内体育馆清了出来，要他们高三这二百个学生来一场毕业舞会——还要穿正装，如果喜欢最好去学学舞步。  
这下这群孩子就沸腾起来了，平常穿的都是只差码数不分样式的校服，本身好好的青春掩盖在运动服款式的衣服里就够憋屈了，毕业舞会这一出现在西方电视剧里的青春幻想实现在自己身上了，谁能不激动？  
所以这个消息一出不分男女都在盘算着该怎么打扮，李振洋之前上过模特班，加上有两个姐姐，打扮方面他不用太费心。  
他只是比较担心岳明辉那天会打扮成什么样。  
李振洋看一眼穿着那条黑白运动裤配湖人球衣的岳明辉，还是决定等到那天下午就直接提着姐姐的化妆工具去给他捯饬行头。  
  
“你爸妈呢？”  
“陪我姐姐买东西去了。”李振洋把雪糕棍扔到垃圾桶，抽出张纸巾擦擦嘴“未来大姐夫过几天上门，紧张的要命。”  
“那你不准备点什么？”  
岳明辉按停了游戏问他，李振洋却爬上床拍拍岳明辉的大腿示意他敞开，然后坐在岳明辉腿间倚上了他的胸膛。  
“我就一小孩，你要我准备什么啊。”  
李振洋捉住岳明辉的手跟自己握到一起。  
“要不我把你带回家，给我爸妈看看？”  
猝不及防的，岳明辉的食指被李振洋拿起来咬了一口，不知道是不是他故意的，岳明辉清晰的感受到了那柔软的舌尖轻轻的顶住了他的指节。  
  
本来应该是在空调房里跟李振洋一起打游戏的，岳明辉盯着坐到自己怀里的李振洋露出的那段后颈，却怎么也没办法把思维集中到游戏上。  
李振洋的鼻梁、锁骨还有小腹上都有小小的痣，在之前复习时无数个睡到一起的夜晚里岳明辉借着模糊的月色青涩的探索着他的身体。李振洋皮肤在月光下透着珍珠一样的白，岳明辉一点点用吻丈量记录他的一切，在不是很累的夜晚里互相把自己送进对方的手心里。  
岳明辉不禁有些心猿意马起来，李振洋热乎乎的贴在他胸膛上，视线没离开过游戏画面，但他又好像总是在调整坐姿想让自己更舒服点，殊不知他每一次的挪腾都是在这样炎热的夏天里再给岳明辉身上放了一把火。  
他渐渐的硬了，本来青春年少时就很容易管不住自己的胯下小兄弟，之前高三冲刺阶段的时候他好像只是看着李振洋露出的一小截腰就能硬一硬，尽管这种冲动没来得及疏解就被薛金星和王后雄用密密麻麻的文字压下去。  
但是这种冲动是没办法一直被压制的，岳明辉跟李振洋在结束高考各自回家倒头睡了一天，先爬起来的岳明辉迷迷糊糊被他妈喂了两口饭就梦游到了李振洋家。可李振洋更是个能睡的主，于是本来是打算叫他起来的岳明辉看着看着他便跟着上床睡了。  
  
所以当岳明辉真正醒过来的时候发现李振洋嘟着嘴窝在自己怀里睡觉像尾金鱼，那时候他的下半身就自动代替他的大脑说你好。  
那又热又硬的东西顶住了李振洋的小腹，接着李振洋被迷迷糊糊的用吻叫醒，意识没回笼便给脱下了一半睡裤并拢了腿——岳明辉那玩意儿就这么插进了他的两腿之间，青少年学到的花样才叫一个飞，他们都还觉得自己太小，尽管偷偷摸摸的去买来了通向大人世界的钥匙却仅限于好奇的给自己戴上试试，逐渐不满足于用手解决的他们找到了其他的代替方法，比如岳明辉找到的就是腿交。  
李振洋的大腿根细嫩极了，他经常运动却还让那里有着点软肉，并拢时连带体温和从后面看的视觉效果好像让岳明辉真的已经插进了李振洋的身体里。  
岳明辉蒙着夏凉被下半身跟李振洋紧密的贴在一起笨拙的耸动着腰，他只感觉自己好像全身的热量都开始慢慢的集中到了下半身，要融化在李振洋被他拢到一起的腿根里。李振洋被他逐渐晃动着清醒，也只是伸手向后拨动两下象征性的表示抗拒便由岳明辉去了。  
其实他还想要更多的，不光是在李振洋的手心也不是在他的腿根里，他想进到更里面去，去看李振洋那裸露出的他不知道的一面是什么样子，他是会像视频里一样放浪还是跟他们第一次青涩又好奇的互相抚摸时露出害羞的脸？  
他们太熟悉了，好像天生就该认识，再长大一点岳明辉就觉得他们天生就该相爱。对，岳明辉用了相爱，他不觉得和李振洋相爱有什么奇怪的，从李振洋搬来他家楼下没有一个月他就已经能勾着李振洋的脖子带他串胡同，到了高一他看到小姑娘给李振洋递情书就自顾自的跑去买了东西挠破头的在篮球场角落写情书，李振洋跟他去天台在角落里他们第一次接吻的时候……  
岳明辉擦着李振洋掉下来的眼泪，抵着他的额头认真的跟他说，我喜欢洋洋，只是因为我喜欢的是洋洋。  
他的人生轨迹里有一大半已经被李振洋填满了，岳明辉考虑过未来，但是他从来没有考虑过没有李振洋的未来。  
  
“慢死了……”  
李振洋打断了岳明辉的回想，他像只猫一样伸长了胳膊去把窗帘拉死，趁着房间里一下子昏暗下来的光线重新坐回岳明辉怀里。  
岳明辉注意到李振洋的耳朵泛起来了粉红色，他试着自己的心跳随着李振洋的重新回归好像跳动的更快了些。  
于是当他的被再一次握住放到了李振洋小腹的位置时，他的胸膛清晰的捕捉到了李振洋低低的叹气：“你不想做吗？”  
  
李振洋觉得自己现在软的像是一块融化的奶酪，游戏直接关闭，他被岳明辉脱下了短裤和内裤，岳明辉硬起来的下身就抵在李振洋的腿上清晰的提醒着他在这个下午即将要发生什么。  
虽然两个人这样已经做过很多次，但是每次李振洋看到那无法忽视的勃起之后总会觉得有些害羞，平常李振洋总是主动或者主导的一方，可是只要一面对亲密接触行为时，李振洋就好像变得被动起来。  
在岳明辉握住李振洋半抬头的阴茎收拢虎口的时候，李振洋凑过去一边要接吻的一边下滑把手伸进了岳明辉的裤子里。  
岳明辉的呼吸明显的变沉了，他借着李振洋足够柔软的床直接把人放倒，胡乱的扯下自己的裤子和李振洋贴在了一起。没被衣服遮盖的上半身和只裸露出大腿的下半身亲密的交叠却更能点燃青少年身体里的火焰，岳明辉没章法的吻着李振洋交换着唾液，他们不懂什么技巧，仅仅是想通过唇舌间的缠绵来分享这份亲昵。  
李振洋意识开始逐渐偏离，岳明辉低下头拽着他的手让他们好一起同时握住两根都已经勃起的性器时，他已经忘记自己滚烫的耳朵根和脸颊，在融化于彼此共享的小小空间里那暧昧的灼热空气中顺从的上下撸动。  
李振洋快被手心和下半身同时传递来的快感灼伤，在岳明辉学着视频里刺激少年还没被完整露出过几次的铃口时压抑着喘息弓起了身子。岳明辉把李振洋抱起来让他两腿分开的坐在自己身上，舔着他的脖颈含糊着念他昵称哄李振洋摸摸自己。可他手上却更变本加厉的去刺激他发现的新大陆，那里很快流出了混着点浊白的清液。  
而李振洋被这样的快感刺激下已经握不住岳明辉的性器，他只觉得后腰发酸，手上也没什么力气，只能虚虚的合着手心让岳明辉慢慢挺动。到了最后几下岳明辉的手用力的覆在李振洋的手上让自己射了出来，而后他低下头，学着视频里那样含住了李振洋的阴茎。  
  
在这个炎热的夏季的午后，房间里是空调的轰鸣盖不住的低喘呻吟，他们互相摸索着身体还要注意不在床单上留下痕迹，青少年的吻青少年的拥抱总是加起来就好像能填满整个宇宙，一切旖旎的性幻想和春梦不光发生在夜晚的梦魔法术，还会实现在你刚刚好爱着的人一起度过的这个午后。  
  
  
  



	2. 少年春梦

岳明辉关于穿西装打领带的记忆好像还是小时候给家里亲戚当花童，穿着毛呢子的小西装外套和背带裤还打了摩丝，上去牵着另一个啥都不懂的小姑娘撒花瓣。  
李振洋翻他小时候相片的时候还掏出手机来拍了一张，对比一下五岁和十五岁ver的岳明辉说你怎么从小头发就多。  
现在岳明辉穿的算是正经的西装了，少年人身材已然抽了条，虽然肩膀还有点单薄，但也能撑起这身西装隐约瞧着点青年的姿态。  
岳明辉看着李振洋专心给他打领带的样子藏不住两颗虎牙。   
李振洋中午提着俩姐姐的化妆品和从学校老师那边借来的造型工具敲开了他家的门，说是过来给他好好捯饬一下。他妈妈看着李振洋亲的不行，又给去加了个菜不说，吃饭的时候还觉得李振洋瘦使劲儿给他往碗里夹红烧肉，看的岳明辉酸溜溜的扒着碗又觉得乐。  
毕竟李振洋的筷子夹起肉还是落到了自己碗里。   
吃完了饭，李振洋只跟岳妈妈聊了一会就拉着岳明辉去了浴室，先把那头考完试就一直狂浪不羁的头发归顺整齐，再给他把脸上该修的修要遮的遮，换好西装又提供了打领带和亲亲服务才领着人走出来。  
看着坐在客厅的妈妈站起来，岳明辉还脸红了，而岳妈妈看着儿子却有点眼眶发热，找出自己手机来对着儿子拍了几张发给丈夫，又给儿子整理整理领带，拍拍他肩膀其实没有的灰说辉辉真是个帅小伙儿。  
李振洋在一旁提议：阿姨，你要不和他一块拍一张吧。  
她应了几声，说换身衣服再拍，正式一点，等她换好衣服走出来，挽着已经比自己高半个头的儿子的胳膊，在家里找了半天合适的场景才拍下了一张照片。

“得好好承担起责任，以后吵架爸爸妈妈可不会帮你去楼下哄啊。”  
她的儿子攥住了她的手，露出了他的小虎牙。  
“放心吧妈。”  
  
李振洋收拾自己倒是很快，他之前的模特班有时候老师赶不上，就让他们学员互相化妆，他在岳明辉家里弄好了妆发，要回家换衣服的时候拽了拽岳明辉的袖子。  
“你别忘了……带身份证啊。”  
他说这话的时候脸颊红红的，岳明辉不知道不知道是他打的腮红还是真的脸红，他瞅着那通红的耳朵根应一声，带着了。  
“那我先下去了，你等会来找我。”  
李振洋整理好那些工具提着重新下了楼，岳明辉在家里又对着洗手间的镜子看了看，用手指摸摸那妥帖的头发，他还不习惯往头上整那么多东西，摸两指头发胶赶紧放水龙头底下冲冲。  
岳妈妈在外面喊他早点出来，等会到下班点了路上可就堵了，岳明辉欸欸的应着声把手再洗了一遍感觉发型没什么问题，确认了钥匙钱包手机还有最重要的身份证都拿好了，丢下句今天我在洋洋家睡就出了门。  
他俩经常睡一块，要不李振洋抱着枕头夹着游戏机来敲门喊老岳头快开门我知道你在家，要不就是岳明辉还抱着球进来借浴室洗澡，洗完澡吃个饭蹭个水果来局游戏头靠头睡成一团。  
家里人对于这俩小孩互相睡对方家已经习惯了，岳妈妈也没多想，在楼道里嘱咐一句你不能带洋洋喝酒啊才回了家。  
  
开门的是李振洋二姐，她一向喜欢这个楼上的弟弟，一见到穿西装的岳明辉她眼睛里的星星更要满出来，招手喊着大姐快来给自己和岳明辉拍张合照。  
大姐说我给弟弟补妆呢你自己自拍吧，岳明辉听到这话问李振洋二姐：“洋洋怎么啦。”  
“小洋哭了，刚才妈妈看到他穿西装掉眼泪啦，他也跟着哭了。”   
“我去看看。”  
岳明辉去李振洋房间看，可不是，李振洋眼角红红，坐在床上乖乖闭眼让姐姐给他在脸上描画，握着旁边妈妈的手怎么也不松开。  
岳明辉看的心里一软，悄悄过去站到他眼前，还没等他说话，李振洋就开口了。  
“岳明辉你离我远点。”  
“你怎么知道是我？”岳明辉把手掌放到李振洋晃了晃，确定他是不是真的闭着眼，李振洋用空着的那只手准确的拍了一下岳明辉的手：“这楼里打半斤发胶才能理顺头发的只你岳少一位，我闻味儿就知道是你。”  
“这也行？”  
岳明辉小小的whaaat了一声，李振洋今天和他一样都选了黑西装，他们班里几个闹腾的吵着说要白马王子的白，结果在小群里发的都是一身黑，但是和同学对比起来，岳明辉觉得同样都是黑西装，李振洋穿就不一样。  
李振洋天生手脚都长，生长期那会他袖子和裤腿动不动就短半截，他初中模特班时候那些走秀表演岳明辉还去看过，像模像样的扛个相机去拍、结果拍出来的要不糊要不花，唯一一张不糊的还是背影，气的李振洋掐着他脖子使劲儿晃。  
现在看李振洋穿西装的样子岳明辉想，要不说西装是凸现身材和气质最好的衣服，他的洋洋可真是这栋楼里长大的孩子里面最好看的那个。  
“可别偷着喝酒哦，你们还是小孩子。”  
大姐用化妆刷最后在李振洋额头点了一下，李振洋眼睛眯起来笑，露出几颗牙齿点头“知道啦。”  
走的时候岳明辉还是被李振洋二姐拉着拍了两张照片，她给岳明辉看自己手机里拍的那些照片。  
“等我发给小洋要他转给你。”  
岳明辉看着那种李振洋挽着妈妈胳膊笑的眼睛都没了的照片说好。  
  
他们叫了个滴滴，赶上司机是本地人，看着俩帅气西装小伙子嗬一声，问您这是结婚呢还是去抢婚呢，李振洋煞有介事的跟人聊，抢婚，刚抢完这个回来——他拍拍副驾驶坐的岳明辉的胳膊，拇指朝外向后指：下一波去学校再抢一个，争取抢个足球队为我国体育事业做贡献。  
司机哈哈笑，打一把方向盘给学校方向开。结果路上还真叫岳妈妈说着了，晚走这一会就赶上了晚高峰，岳明辉跟李振洋低头玩半天手机发现车流还是没有挪动的迹象，群里已经开始各种圈他俩问为什么还没来，说刘一星来了，可抓紧点时间。  
这帮孩子管教导主任叫刘一星。  
为啥？因为管风纪的副校长叫刘双星，教导主任叫刘星①。这俩星星在高中生那点衣着打扮和督行上抓可严，学生们那点儿怨气只能从给老师起绰号上找补，岳明辉和李振洋讨论过当年到底哪位才华横溢的学长给教导主任起的这名，结果被突然从背后出现的双星副校长吓了一跳窜的比兔子还急。  
岳明辉点开手机看他们发来的视频，六七个男生挤在屏幕里遮掩着去拍那个难得也穿了正装的教导主任。  
“刘一星穿西装还挺帅。”  
后座的李振洋也看着了这段视频，他凑到窗户那边轻轻的跟岳明辉咬耳朵“你穿西装也老帅。”  
他看着男朋友立刻红了的耳朵舒服的回后座继续北京瘫。  
  
等他俩到了学校，自助餐会都快开始了，进去的时候隔壁班里最能嘚啵嘚的那位已经抢占了话筒在台上感谢了二十次班主任，一见岳明辉和李振洋凑个脑袋进来，立刻大声的跟礼堂里的人宣告：“尊敬的各位领导、老师，我们今天最后两位成年的朋友终于来了，如果说十二中②有双星护法，那我们这就是堵在二环的双子星，来掌声鼓励——”  
礼堂的人都很给面子的举起手鼓掌，听着动静的同学从不知道什么地方冲过来锤岳明辉胸口一下“你俩怎么穿西装也穿的跟刚结婚回来一样。”  
“哪能啊，我们俩少你这个司仪还能结婚吗？来来来份子钱拿来。”  
“去你的。”同学拍掉岳明辉伸过来佯装要红包的手，揽上岳明辉的脖子指给他看“瞧着没，那一片姑娘都带着包，包里可都是情书。”  
他见李振洋走开，抬抬下巴“你家那位可是重点对象，三班的班花码着呢，你看好了。”  
“谢谢爸爸，我注意着呢。”  
岳明辉双手抱拳作个揖，占着口头便宜的同学领他往自己班的位置走，李振洋高三没跟他分一个班里，此刻被拉到二班的小群体里挨个合照。岳明辉哎了半天没哎出声，还是没好意思把人往自己这边领，只好过去跟同学聊起了放假在家的事。  
但岳明辉怎么也放不下这个心，他从远了看李振洋也好看，更别说眼瞅着三班的班花提个小坤包跟闺蜜往李振洋那边挪腾，终于在那姑娘准备打开包的时候，岳明辉按捺不住跑过去一把抓住了李振洋的胳膊。  
“跟我过来。”  
“什么玩意儿？”  
李振洋不明所以，岳明辉把他拉到桌子旁边后按住李振洋的肩膀，一字一句认真的看着他的眼睛“不管等会谁给你任何东西或者什么要求都不能答应知道吗？”  
李振洋憋着笑想移开视线，男朋友这莫名其妙来的醋意虽然酸极了，此时此刻却让他心里止不住泛甜，岳明辉见他不好好看自己，干脆直接捧住了他的脸“听见没有。”  
“听见啦。”  
李振洋的手也捧上岳明辉的脸，看着他今天格外英俊的男朋友轻轻用食指点点：“但是要是还我钱，那我还是得收。”  
  
说是毕业舞会，也还是有老师们的寄语或者是祝福，岳明辉他们来的晚，没听到校长的祝福，倒是被教导主任突如其来的煽情搞的都说不出话。那平常抓他们可严的老师以自己的绰号自称，跟他们说起从高一到高三那些事情，最后那些虽然是意想之中的祝福的话，在场的还是有几个小姑娘肩膀轻轻抽动了起来。  
这是人这一生只有这么长的青春，可能大部分人只能经历一次的高三。  
有关这段时间的部分记忆可能会消失在时间中、曾经的同桌可能在各奔东西之后失去联系方式，但如果回忆起来这曾经努力过的几百天，还能有一个特定的时间点被你留在记忆里，那也是足够幸福的事情了。  
“当然，要是你们记得是我抓你们早恋抓你们迟到，麻烦带点童年滤镜把我本人想象成吴彦祖，实在不行彭于晏老师也可以勉强接受啊。”  
教导主任说完这话就下了台，接着台下爆发的笑声，礼堂灯光渐渐的黑了下来，大屏幕上投影出了电子相册。  
岳明辉侧头看一眼李振洋，李振洋像是认真的看屏幕，还因为出现自己班级的照片笑，但岳明辉知道隐藏在黑暗里的李振洋表情是什么样的，他什么也没说，只是握紧了李振洋的手。  
  
年轻的孩子们有几个专门去学了舞步，更多的是跟随音乐青涩的晃动身体，那些早有准备的孩子把自己带的U盘偷偷换上，随着熟悉的流行音乐从音响里炸满礼堂，这些正年轻的孩子们似乎也终于放开了手脚在中央跳起了不知名的动作。  
但是和正中央的氛围不一样的是角落的小圈子，随着有人从裤兜里掏出一小瓶啤酒在窗台磕掉瓶盖，似乎这边的氛围变得更加火热起来了。  
这是他们小群的活动，李振洋和岳明辉自然是被圈着脖子往这边带，为首的那个意思是我们都成年了，不叛逆一下怎么对得起疯狂十八岁，等会挨个喝，要是转回到我这边还剩下了那得去跟刘一星聊天。  
他说着就做个表率，先给自己灌了一小口咂咂嘴，尝不出什么味道来也说好喝。  
接下来这一小瓶所谓通向大人道理的饮料就在各个男生手里转，岳明辉看自己旁边是李振洋，但这瓶啤酒转了这么多人看着好像都没少一点儿。他想了想，干脆一闭眼一抬头咕咚咕咚，那瓶藏起来的啤酒就这么顺着喉咙全滑进胃里，此起彼伏的“牛逼——”还有男孩子们不明意义的喝彩让这一个角落很快吸引了老师的注意力。  
岳明辉灌完这一瓶啤酒还没觉得什么，只觉得这传说中的酒也没有想象中的那么好喝，只有苦涩和呛人的冲劲，他有点怀疑这东西是真的像大人表现的这么喝了就能忘记烦恼吗？  
不过岳明辉的大脑似乎已经没有那么多余地去思考关于酒到底是好是坏，第一次尝试就这么猛灌了一瓶啤酒的少年人随着酒精被身体吸收开始渐渐上头，他的脸不用打腮红也有足够的颜色，李振洋见岳明辉明显表现出的不对劲，把肩膀借给他靠着防止他找不到方向倒地上。  
“差不多得了，赶紧把瓶子收了，等会老师过来怎么办。”  
空酒瓶能被原样塞回裤兜，但是上了头的岳明辉该怎么办？  
男生们面面相觑，想了想统一把视线停留到了李振洋身上。  
“爸爸，交给你了。”  
  
李振洋都不知道今天这身份证拿的是该还是不该，岳明辉前半截还能清醒着跟他听完校长最后的讲话，甚至还有意识跟老师挥手告别，但一出校门就好像没了骨头一样靠在他身上，呼吸蹭在李振洋肩膀上手臂死死环住他的腰。  
他听不清楚岳明辉嘴里念的是什么，但是拖着这么个大型摆件他想往路边走走或者直接回家都困难，李振洋只能靠着墙先叫个滴滴司机，再开始找附近哪边有什么快捷酒店。  
李振洋没跟岳明辉说自己的内兜里藏着一枚准备好了安全套，他准备了好长时间一直藏在衣柜里害怕被家里人发现，本来想今天用一下，没想到岳明辉喝酒喝成这样。  
他叹口气，给大姐发消息说晚上跟岳明辉在外面睡，大姐回复了一个ok的表情，过了一会又发过来一条“小辉喝酒要是吐记得买身替换的衣服。”  
得，果然什么都瞒不过。  
李振洋拍拍男朋友的后脑勺，想了想还是抱紧了他“今天晚上你可千万别吐。”  
  
当然，岳明辉在这天晚上是真的没吐，但是一晚上成功体验了两种成为大人的道路，那真是可喜可贺，百事可乐。

“这是我和这个人十八岁时候的故事。”  
李振洋握着话筒，瞥一眼似乎是因为黑历史出现在婚礼相册回顾太多，已经捂着脸跑去司仪身上靠着的另一位新郎，示意控制LED屏的工作人员换下一Part。  
“这是我这三十一年，也是我和这个人认识的二十年。”

他俩换过了校服，也换过了戒指，走过一条回家的路，也要一起走向人生的下一段路。

①我对不起洋洋的助理OTZ  
②十二中=12中，是1和2✋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以及不知道有没有人发现，标题其实都是Teenage Dream换种方式的翻译（  
> 成为大人的故事就放番外啦，下写了5k多，感觉塞不下了OTZ

**Author's Note:**

> 我们要在无人的角落接吻，要牵手去城墙上看我们熟悉的北京，那瓶汽水在你和我的掌心里来回，我一切限定不限定的记忆都与你分享，我们要笑得很开心，喊的很大声，全世界在此时此刻都知道我们在要相爱，我们正在相爱。


End file.
